Infinity's End
by ElJun
Summary: "Would a future in which they laugh to each other "See you next year" be...?" "Possible? Yes, Konoha, there's a "future in which they laugh to each other "See you next year"" for them." oneshotx


Haa, hello, everyone

I'm here with another KagePro story.. Well, not completely, but it's still KagePro! this fic has KagePro.. and ShuuenPro.. and Yotsuya-senpai...=3=

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own KagePro, Bookmark of Demise Project, and Yotsuya-senpai.

-0-

It was a nice afternoon that day. Yes, the air was hot with the disagreeable sun shining high and hot in the middle of the clear, cloudless blue sky but the empty streets were silent and nothing disturbed the lonely park that retained its green, in the grasses and trees, throughout the endless summer days.

The two children arrived. They went to that park like it was a ritual every day, enjoying, in false peace of minds, the tranquility of the seemingly empty place. Two swings are waiting for them facing an empty street while its back was to similar scenery.

Hibiya and Hiyori sat on the swings like they did the other day, only today it felt different. It wasn't Hiyori who started the conversation.

"Did you hear that news this morning?" Hibiya asked.

"Which one?" his female companion replied in a worried tone, wondering what's up.

"You know… that one about doubles…" Hibiya muttered hesitantly, his voice echoing to a stop in his own ears.

"Oh, that one? You really believe in those?" Hiyori asked with a scoff and a laugh.

"W-well, it wouldn't hurt to be careful…"

"Geez, Hibiya, you're such a scaredy-cat!"

Hiyori laughed some more before stopping and continuing to stroke a sleeping cat in her lap. It had rich black fur that was soft to the touch; it was obviously seen that the girl likes it. Its ears that were folded back suddenly twitched; the cat was stirring. Its closed eyes opened to reveal deep red orbs.

Hibiya watched as the cat jumped out of Hiyori's lap and run across the park, across the street in front of them. He heard Hiyori gasp in surprise next to him and the rattling of her swing's chains as she stood.

He shifted his gaze from the cat on the sidewalk to the other side of the street, his eyes wandering absentmindedly. His eyes widened as he saw someone familiar; eerily familiar.

She had the same face as Hiyori, the same appearance, but something was off. In a moment of looking, she glanced towards him, him and Hiyori, with half-lidded eyes that were, instead of Hiyori's brown, a very light blue. The mysterious girl smiled lightly as Hiyori ran towards the street, after the cat.

"Hiyori!"

On impulse, Hibiya ran towards Hiyori, who stopped in her tracks near the edge of the park to look back at him as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into the park with wide, panicked eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hiyori asked as he looked past her, to the other side of the street.

The mysterious girl disappeared along with the cat, as if they were swept away by a cold wind in summer. The pedestrian lights had turned red from the bright green it once shone.

"Did- did you see her?" he asked Hiyori.

She shakily inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. She seemed frightened.

"Y-yes… You saw her, too?" she asked in a whisper.

He could only nod. He shivered.

"Let's go somewhere else, then?" Hibiya suggested, changing the subject.

"Ah, I know! I heard something from someone this morning!" Hiyori exclaimed, suddenly remembering a conversation between two people she passed by earlier in the day. "It's about a person called "Yotsuya-senpai"."

"Y-Yotsuya-senpai? H-he sounds suspicious…"

"But I think that he could help us with this doubles or impostors something! Come on, Hibiya, let's go see him!"

"O-okay."

The red stoplight blinked a few times before turning back into green, repeating its never-ending cycle.

-0-

"Who's this "Yotsuya-senpai" anyway?" Hibiya asked on their way to the faraway school which took them a few hours looking for and getting there, where the gates are miraculously open, despite the summer holidays. They opened it wide enough for them to slip through, making a horrible creaking sound that echoed around the campus, making the isolated place creepier than it originally was.

"From what I heard, he could solve mysteries and weird stuff so we got to ask."

"Wait, how are we going to ask him? How is anyone here in the summer?"

"He lives on top of the school building. We just need an "offering story" for him to listen to us."

""Offering story"? Like what?"

"Umm, my double?"

"No!"

"Do you have anything else?"

"W-well, no…"

-0-

They arrived in front of the door leading to the realm of the rumor, the door leading to "Yotsuya-senpai". The flight stairs leading to the previous empty floor seemed to twist endlessly behind them, as if trapping them in the dark space with only a few beams of the orange light of the setting sun slipping through the rooftop door.

"W-what do we do?" Hibiya nervously asked the girl beside him, who looked at the door dead-on with determination.

She brought her hands together as if she were praying and opened her mouth to speak with a determined air. She took a deep breath.

"Yotsuya-senpai, Yotsuya-senpai! Please listen to our request! Please get rid of my double!"

'W-what?!'

Hibiya felt sweat running down his face. True, it was hotter in this closed space, with only sun-warmed air seeping through the door towards them, but the way Hiyori spoke with such force to someone whom they don't even know made him sweat even more.

A few minutes have passed.

"Hey, Hiyori," he called out to her in a whisper, as if he doesn't want to get caught talking.

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"W-well…"

They waited for some more. Nothing happened. The door didn't even move an inch.

"L-let's go?"

"R-right…"

They turned their backs on the door and stepped down a step when they heard an ominous creak sounded from their backs, freezing them in place. It echoed around them, reaching even farther than the stairs.

"Then, do you have the scariest horror story that will satisfy me?"

The voice was deep, drawling. It was as if someone spoke in their heads. The two children screamed and retreated from the door, shuffling down towards the large floor in the middle of the stairs connecting the rooftop and the last floor of the building. They cowered in the corner, looking up at the thing on top.

It was hard to see his face. With the light behind it, the majority of the man's structure is covered in shadow. From the outline made by the light, he had a slim stature and messy hair. Despite the shadows, his dark eyes that reflected whatever light there was were seen glaring down at them. But one thing was evident: he was seeking something from them, that horror story he stated.

"… You don't have one?" he asked, his tone shifting to that of disinterest.

"Ah! W-w-w-we h-have one! We have one! So please listen to us!" Hibiya stuttered in a panic. Despite the man's intimidating appearance, he was the only person whom they could get help from.

He looked at them once before turning his back on them and slipping back into the other, light-bathed side of the door. He didn't close it.

The two children breathed shakily, pondering on what to do. Hiyori tugged on Hibiya's arm.

"L-Let's go there," she whispered nervously to Hibiya. Again, he could only nod.

They went up and stepped onto the rooftop.

Boxes and books littered the place. But the most peculiar sight is that of a large, albeit broken, black armchair with a tattered umbrella was sitting in the middle of the place, a small table beside it. The man is sitting on the chair, leaning out towards them as if he were expecting something. In the light, he looked more detailed. He is wearing a uniform, probably that of the school they were in. he wore a red tie which is stuffed partially in his breast pocket which had 2A sewed on it.

He had unkempt black hair. It was obvious he didn't care much about appearances. His lips are unmoving, pursed, and his eyes had an expectant gleam in them.

"So? What are you going to tell me? Come on, what are you bringing?" he asked impatiently.

"U-uh, Hiyori has a double. W-we saw it so… so please help us!" Hibiya stuttered out.

He stared long at them while they fidgeted under his calculating gaze. He took a breath before straightening in his chair.

"I could help you… in one condition," he finally said, holding up a finger.

They nodded frantically in agreement, both in fright of the man and for their own situation.

"There's a person in my chair, the last seat near the window in class 2-A. no one. No one must sit on my chair other than myself," he spoke darkly, a tinge of anger evident in his tone. "Get him out of there."

"Y-yes!" the two yelped, backing out of the rooftop and running down the flight of stairs towards the mentioned classroom.

They ran, as if for their miserable lives, turning around corners and down lengthy corridors, searching for the classroom. Looking up at the door signs, they make a final sprint as they saw the 2-A sign a few classrooms ahead.

Skidding to a stop, they panted in front of the door, shakily determined to do the errand. Hibiya lifted a shaking hand to the knob, twisting it open.

It was undeniably peaceful. The thin curtains lining the windows swayed lightly as the softly blowing wind went through the mysteriously open windows. the boards and pictures lining the classroom were wiped free of dust and seemed to be untouched for a long time. The sun had started to set and the sun gave the classroom a soft orange glow.

Sweeping their eyes over the neatly arranged desks, the children's gaze landed on the last seat in the column near the windows. A boy greeted them with a light smile.

Hibiya and Hiyori stared at him in horror. He had the same hair, the same eyes as Hibiya; his double! It became warmer all of a sudden and the boy rose up from the chair, slowly making his way through the classroom towards them they ran.

It didn't matter anymore! They ran for their lives, not looking at where their feet brought them. They entered a laboratory, stepping into white premises. On the second step, they jumped, as the landscape dropped into a pure white abyss, gears spinning in time with each other. Landing on a gear below them, they made their way through the spinning world, desperate to escape the presence of the boy.

Opening a door, they heard a laugh.

"You can't escape me now!"

The mocking voice of the boy echoed around them as he appeared in their sight, sneering down at them from the last gear they jumped from.

"Well, now, isn't it kinda bad, bullying two kids, especially one that looks a lot like you?" another voice echoed throughout the place, questioning the boy.

"Yotsuya-senpai!" Hiyori cried out in recognition.

"I wonder… do you even look like him in the first place?"

The boy merely stared at him, not saying a single word.

"The heat-haze, swaying, sneering, is reminding a certain boy of a repeating tragedy. Now, shall we start?"

The children found themselves involuntarily silent and unable to speak as he drew a story with his finely-woven words.

"It was August, summer. The skies were clear like today, forecasting a nice day, with only the heat drumming down the people in that lonely place. But the moment the clocks started turning, the tragedy was carried out. For decades it repeated. "Why?" "For what reason?" Is that for your own wishes; for someone else? The "Game" conducted the sceneries, bringing all the actors in one place to perform one last scene."

"E-eh?"

""G-game"?"

The boy only laughed, facing Yotsuya-senpai. The man only grinned in response, as if he won an impossible game.

"Can you hear them? You only have a few seconds left. The gears are turning, turning, setting the hands in place."

"What do you know about the time I have left, anyway?" the double asked, finally speaking.

"They call yet again, a warning. Can't you hear them? The gears are groaning at your ignorance, too."

The room went silent, listening close. Indeed, a rhythmic sound could be heard, coming from who knows where.

"These gears… only a few more turns and…"

Yotsuya-senpai ended his last sentence hanging and looked at the double and the children thoughtfully, before turning to leave. The double's eyes widened in realization and turned back to Hibiya, hand curling into a fist.

In his hands he suddenly gripped a pole that materialized out of thin air, adjusting it and getting ready to throw. The children froze and their eyes widened in fear as the double launched the pole into the air, towards one of either Hibiya or Hiyori.

A click cut through the air, a whirring sound coming right after. A soundless scream came out of the impostor's mouth. Blood splattered on the white gear beneath his feet, from a knife that suddenly appeared in the middle of his chest, stabbing, killing him.

The children stared in horror at the scene unfolding before them, eyes drooping, blacking out. Somehow they didn't hear the annoying noise of the cicadas.

The school bell rang, signaling the next hour.

-0-

Hibiya weakly opened his eyes, seeing the familiar ceiling of his room.

'What?'

He opened his eyes wide in shock, turning his head on the soft pillow beneath it to look around him. Sure enough, he is in his room. He turned towards the clock.

'12:04…'

He sat up and turned on his phone, checking the date.

'August 16.'

-0-

-0-

[a/n]: Weird mash-up, right?

Sorry if weird! Sorry if I degraded Yotsuya-senpai! Sorry if too wordy and flowery just so that I could complete the required number of pages! *apologizes some more on stuff unheard of*

Thanks for reading! Um, Review?


End file.
